


kidnapping

by Awsed



Series: Whumtber [1]
Category: Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Batman gives Robin all the comforts, Batman gives Robin all the cuddles, I know this is supposedto be dark and Grimy but I gave it fluff in ch2, Kidnapping, No Sex, No Slash, No Smut, Random Updates, Spoiler alert Robin gets kidnapped, no relationships sorry not sorry, poor boy at the end of ch 1 he is just done with this, robins confused, tired Robin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-07-27 21:09:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16227380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awsed/pseuds/Awsed
Summary: Robin gets kidnapped oh what he to do? wait for the team and Batman I guess.





	1. the craziness of it all

**Author's Note:**

> On tumbler there a writing prompt prompted going around Called 'whumtober' wear your write .every. single. Day. and me a bored little me being me who can't stay dedicated to anything decided to do this... yay!

The last thing I remembered was falling on the dirt covered stone floor. The only thing that can be registered through my confused mind was that everything hurts. It's dark, something's covering my eyes and a wet cloth 'that taste auful if I might add' is in my mouth, I pray its not urine or I just might vomit. 

'Step'

'Step'

'Step'

Ah, the sound of foot steps, sounded to be dress shose most likely male from what it sounded like, nearing me . . . not a good thing. I struggled a little in my thick unraveling a bit wet rope bounds, I was grossed out by how they felt. I failed to get them off, there going to leave marks, I hope I don't get a rash. But I heard the foot steps stop, right in front of me, great... just fantastic, just what I wanted. Being captured by a crazy man just my cup of tea. 

At first his voice was like a whisper, a whisper of a crazed sadistic man, then the yell and when I heard his entire plan, it was just the stupidest, retarded thing I've ever heard I had time keep myself from laughing.

"he'll come if I have you, he's the last thing, the thing I need for my plan to succeed, if I want to rule, THE WORLD" 

Ok, wow, this guy was out of it. My blind fold was removed to reveal two face... Then I felt a small needle prick my arm, this is going no where good, yup, hear we go.

"WHO your thinking boy wonder? Why Batman of course!!"

This man was starting to remind me of the joker except his voice was deeper, sounded like... two face... Maybe. Ah, I've been up all day today, school, patrol, all of that, I have a test tomorrow, I may as well sleep then listen to this fool talk his heart out. 

Then all of a sudden I heard bangs clashes screams people shouting, I then fell uncontes.


	2. The team and Batman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who knows? Only God will know what that manic is doing to Robins poor body. The manic is just there, waiting for Batman but so is Robin with his secret please. Why isn't Batmn here yet? The floor is so dirty and everything hurts like hell, please help, please come soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayyyeee sorry about the long wait I forgot this existed, haha, funny right? (please don't kill me)

Robin awoke on a dark red rug that smelled like it has never been washed. Something wet and very cold had been splashed on him, that is what woke him, now the right was wet, cold, and had a foul smell to it now. But that didn't explain why he was completely naked.

Robin shuttered in horror at the thought of that manic looking at his body. Oh god he wanted the team and Batman to be here already what was taking them so long anyways? He better not get sick or get a rash from all those germs crawling a round on this rug he was laying on. 

Oh, and did mention, the pissy sock is still in my mouth and I'm still bonded with the pissy ropes from earlier. But the are ropes are drying now so its more sticky that wet but still super gross.

Robin looked around the room examining it, this room was smaller. From what he could tell the walls were made of brick that were cracking off by how old it was. The bricks seemed to be black or at least painted black but he couldn't tell by how dark the room was. 

There was a candle behind him some wear, seems to be small, he knows this because of the faint light raitiating behind him, or what he assumes to be a candle. But wear the light doesn't shine is so dark he can't even see. Then he heard a door open then close and a grown man's slight squeal in glee, not this retard again.

"Oh Hello my dearest baby Robin!" the manic said those annoying words with the most loudest and annoying voice ever, some wear between Harley Quinn and the Joker.

"..." Robin didn't want to deal with this guy now, he just wanted to go home take a shower and pretend this never happened, ever, but no he was stuck here wet and dirty listening to some manic talk, Robin was getting more annoyed by the minute.

As the man rambled on and on about how everyone will come and he'll have Batman, Robin's mind went off somewhere, ah yes sitting on a beach with ice cream then it all got ruined when water got pored over his head, again.

"ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME??!?!" 

Then the man began again, "Well no matter I'll just skip on to the fun part of my plan."

The bigger older man straddled robins hips, and this sent big red flagges into Robins mind. 

"Ayye hey buddy, how about we settle a compromise?" Robin began

" How about you get off me, give me back my clothes, and I'll call Batman for you how does that sound?"

"Not very fun I like my way better boy."

Alright if this guy didn't want to play nice Robin didn't have to either. Robin squirmed around trying to through the man off, and the man apparently didn't like this because he slapped then punched him in the face. Now he had a bloody face, great.

Then all of a sudden Young Justice came crashing in the room. FREEZE on of them screamed Robin couldn't tell who said it at this point as blood trickled down his sensitive eye. 

A few of the members through the manic off of him while KF pocked him up and doomed him on to the bio ship. Pretty soon the rest of the team was back. They all asked questions of what happened and Robin told them they were back to the mountain a while after Robin got done explaining everything but covered in a blanket.

"We'll bye guys I feel super gross and tired" 

The team shared theire good bye's with Robin as he walked off to Zeta tubes and teleported back to the Batcave.

"Hello Robin" a deep gruff voice greeted him 

"Hi B"

Batman turned around in his chair and looked at him.

"...why are you naked under a blanket?" 

"Long story that involved me getting kidnapped"

"How did you get your self get kidnapped?"

" I'll tell you later but right now I want to take a shower, and brush my teeth because I'm covered in urine and there's urine in my mouth" 

Robin then Walked up stairs leaving a confused Batman behind, he took a shower, brushed his teeth, got in his pajamas and fell asleep in his bed trying to forget that weirdo.

**Author's Note:**

> I know I'm bad at this. Ha.


End file.
